Getaway Weekend
by danielleisnotonfire
Summary: A season 2 ending twist. In a twist of fate, Gina calls to cancel. Beckett decides to ask if the offer to go to the Hamptons is still open. What things will happen when Caskett are on their getaway weekend?
1. Gina Called

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so I'm not exactly sure how it's going to turn out. Just PLEASE, no hurtful reviews. ENJOY! :)**

Kate Beckett smiled, not a little sadly. She had thought Tom was the right person for her. But he wasn't, Castle was, and if she was being honest with herself, she'd known that from the start. Knowing her attentive friends quite well, she knew they'd see something was wrong, so she took a moment to compose herself.

Once she had calmed down considerably, she started towards the break room where sounds of laughter was slowly coming nearer. When she came in through the doorway there was a chorus of greeting. She smiled in response and asked Castle if he had a second. They both stepped outside the room, leaving Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Montgomery to stare and wonder.

"I know I'm not he easiest person to get to know," she said ", but this past year, I- I've had a lot of fun."

Castle smiled, "Yeah, me too."

His cell phone rang loudly. Annoyed, Castle glanced at the Caller ID.

"Ah, Gina," he said, grimacing. Kate returned the grimace. He supressed a laugh and answered the phone.

"Hi, Gina. No, I'm not sad. Busy? Yes. You're not?" he said, obviously confused. "Oh. Yeah, I'll try not to be sad," he smiled and rolled his eyes at Kate, silently saying, 'I'm _so_ sad, yeah right!' "Bye."

He disconnected the phone to find Kate looking at him curiously.

"That was Gina," he said, "She's not coming to the Hamptons, which, might I say is great for me."

"Awesome? How come? " Kate replied confusedly.

"I only invited her because I didn't want to go alone, and she's very controlling," said Castle.

He wasn't expecting what she said next. " So… the offer to go to the Hamptons, is it still open?"

Castle didn't reply for a moment. He was shocked- wasn't she going with Schlemming? He stood there a moment, mouth opening and closing like a water-deprived fish. She stood in front of him, torn between discomfort and laughter at his expression.


	2. Secrets, Traditions, and the Hampton's

**AN: Hoping someone will actually read my story, I still have no idea what I'm doing right now, so... yeah. Anyway I love to get reviews. The next chapter will be longer, sorry this is short. I DONT OWN CASTLE! (unfortunately)

* * *

**

Castle didn't reply for a moment. He was shocked- wasn't she going with Schlemming? He stood there a moment, mouth opening and closing like a water-deprived fish. She stood in front of him, torn between discomfort and laughter at his expression.

Kate gazed at him anxiously and hopefully. Blinking out of his startled daze, he pinched himself so hard he winced, and deciding it was not a dream, spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. But, I…I…I thought you were going with Sch- uh- Demming?" he stammered. That was weird, he thought. We both stammered, which is something we almost never do. Kate's look of complete relief changed in a second to a look of huge discomfort. Castle cringed inwardly, knowing he had just hit a sensitive subject.

She cleared her throat loudly, partially to keep herself from tearing up and partially to do away with the uncomfortable silence. She took a deep breath and said,

" Um, yeah, we uh, aren't, he had a lot of work to do, so, we decided to cancel."

Well aware of the look he'd probably receive, he said, "Will that be awkward? I mean, with you and Demming being together and everything?"

She sighed. Having known Castle for over a year, he'd press on about the subject until she finally gave in, she'd have to make it totally off-limits or she would have to tell him. Kate decided that she would tell him, but she wasn't quite yet ready.

"Look, Castle, I don't think we need to discuss this, okay?" she said flatly, wanting to sound determined, but not mean.

Knowing exactly what that tone meant, he loyally backed down from the subject. Kate Beckett was one of the only people who he respected that much so as to listen to her without question- suspect takedowns excluded, of course.

She smiled and seeing her defensiveness melt, he took the opportunity to joke a little. His eyes crinkling as he smiled, he said playfully, " There's something we do every time we go up there, a sort of time-honored tradition, but," here he paused, grinning, "If I tell you, that's no fun, so I guess you'll just have to…" he paused again, opening the door" wait." With that he slipped into the break room, his grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. Her own face broke into a grin and she ran after him around the room saying,

"CASTLE! Tell me now! Tell me! Tell me, Castle! I'm coming to the Hampton's so I will get you back if you don't!"

**AN: Can't you totally see Castle running away saying "I'm not gonna tell you!" Cause I can totally see that happening.**


	3. Games of Chase, Dances around questions

**AN: I love reviews! Anyway, not sure how good this chapter was- I was asleep while writing the first half. Please review! I DONT OWN CASTLE!**

The break room was in an uproar as Castle raced around the room like a rat, turning over chairs and tripping over Esposito's feet where he had placed them on purpose moments before. He fell sprawling across the gray carpeting. Tempted to stay lying on the floor, he glanced behind him to see Kate fall as well. Esposito had failed to move his feet quickly enough, so down she had gone. He scrambled up and charged under the table- where Kate, anticipating this, had gone to intercept him.

As he pelted under the table, she shouted, "Castle!" He jumped so high that he hit the underside of the table and fell back groaning, "That is _so_ your fault!" The laughing became louder now and four heads peeked over the edge of the table. Ryan said, "What happened Castle, Beckett whack you?"

Castle glared at him as Beckett got that mischievous glint in her eye that usually spelled TROUBLE loud and clear. Noticing too late what Beckett was doing, he frantically crawled backwards while trying to avoid Kate's hand. The others thought it looked like great fun, so soon they joined in as well. 'Poor Castle,' Montgomery thought, 'he has four people chasing him with file folders. Now there's about to be five people.' And he started chasing after him as well.

After a good thirty minutes, all were exhausted and Castle had slumped in front of the horde of people tripped who promptly tripped over him in a large sprawl, Beckett at the bottom and Montgomery at the top. Lanie was the first to get up, throwing Montgomery and Ryan off with surprising strength. As Beckett looked ready to throw Esposito off herself, Esposito decided to get off.

"Beckett! Why'd you trip?" Castle asked with a grin. Beckett looked up at him from her place on the floor. She shook her head, saying, "Just you wait, Castle. Just you wait."

Lanie finally asked, "So what's this about going to the Hampton's, huh, Kate?"

Kate's face reddened visibly and she said, "Yeah, Castle and I are going to there for the weekend."

"Really?" Captain Montgomery said, surprised, "When are you leaving? I should make sure another detective is ready to come in."

Lanie gave Beckett a secret look that obviously said 'I want to know about this'. Kate returned the look with a sigh and a nod, both for Montgomery and Lanie. She then turned to Montgomery.

"Castle? We are leaving on Saturday morning and driving up to the Hampton's, right?"

Castle nodded. "Exactly." Then to the others he added, "Kate said her and Demming canceled the trip, so I asked her if she might want to come."

Kate was surprised. He'd actually covered up her asking so that she wouldn't get any awkward questions. She hadn't realized he was so considerate. Castle yawned, and glancing at the clock, said, "It's already eight-o-clock! Bedtime for me!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him and he laughed, for of course he had only been kidding.

"Seriously, though, I should go. Mother thought I was going to be home at seven." Castle said.

"Ooooh Castle," Lanie said, "You still have a curfew?" The others laughed.

"Actually, yes, after I-"he started to say.

Kate interrupted. "Don't think we need to hear that story- We just ate."

Everyone cracked up, not the least because it was probably true. Montgomery agreed with Castle, saying, "Yeah, we still need dinner, so if we wait any longer we won't get home till 10 in this traffic."

At this everyone nodded and still talking and laughing started gathering up their things. As Kate headed toward the door, someone called her name and she turned to see Castle waving at her.

"Do you want me to pick you up or… what will we do?'' he called to her. She barley considered for a moment before deciding. "I'll meet you at your place, ok?"

He nodded and she swiftly turned around- into a very curious ME by the name of Lanie Parish.

"Hi, Kate," she said," Walk with me." Kate followed her, heart sinking as she walked, knowing what was coming.

"So? When did you decide to go to the Hampton's with Writer-Boy? What about Demming? Why wasn't I told about this right away? What are you going to do while you're there? You will let me know if anything happens, won't you?"

It went on and on like this, and got louder once they got in the elevator, for no one could hear them and the sound echoed. When the stream of questions finally ended, Kate was clutching her head and Lanie was taking deep breaths.

"Perhaps you should come to my place so we can talk," Kate said wearily.

**AN: Again, not sure how this came out. Hope you guys like it! I love reviews!**


	4. Girl Talk

**AN: Hope you like it! I love reviews(who doesn't?) ! Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two were sitting on the overstuffed couch of Kate's apartment, talking while outside the rain poured on the world as if the world was crying with Kate. Every once in a while Kate would stop talking, choking back tears as she recounted everything- her breaking up with Demming, Castle's questions and consideration- the whole event came pouring out of her in a rush, punctuated by tears and laughter alike.

When she finished, Lanie had moved closer to put her arm around her and Kate was burying her head in Lanie's shoulder.

"Well," Lanie said after awhile, "I'm really happy for you."

Kate looked up at her, confused. "You- you are? Wh-why?"

She replied unsurely. "Because. I pretty much always had thought you and Demming were… not really as… charismatic… as you and Castle are."

As Kate mulled that over, Lanie got up and started playing with things in the kitchen. It hugely reminded her of Castle. "What are you doing?" Kate mumbled. Lanie glanced toward her.

"I'm cold. When I get cold- and you're cold too, I can see it- I make hot chocolate."

Beckett started to protest but decided against it. She said nothing until Lanie came over with the hot chocolate.

"I should probably go pack up," Kate said thoughtfully. She didn't realize she'd spoken aloud until Lanie said, "Probably. Want some help?"

She thought about it. While it wasn't really a two-person job, Lanie was offering company. Kate decided she needed a little company just now.

"Sure," she said, and led the way to her room.

"Dang, girl, this place is large! How'd you afford this? No, wait. Castle's help?" Lanie said incredulously.

Kate nodded. There would've been no way she could have afforded this without Castle. Almost no detective, ME, or cop, could. She remembered that afternoon clearly.

_He came up behind her desk and looked over her shoulder at the computer screen, prying as usual. He frowned when he saw she was looking at a website called 'Apartments: 10 by 25 sq footers'. _

_ "Are you buying a closet?" he asked curiously, scaring her out of her wits. Annoyed that he would look at her stuff, even though that's what he usually did, she turned around quickly._

_ "Why does it matter to you Castle?" she snapped. After all, she thought, not everyone can have a huge house. As the thought of his house, she immediately felt happy. She was always welcome and in Castle's case _very welcome_._

_ "Because I care, Kate'' he said softly. Kate turned away and bit her lip so that he wouldn't see her eyes glisten. Castle whispered, "Kate? Are you okay?" _

_ She turned back to him and nodded, choked by the effort of swallowing her tears. He really did care about her and she knew it._

_ "Yeah, Castle. Yeah, I'm fine" she told him, making an effort not to let her voice shake._

_ They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know," Castle said, "I could help you get an apartment."_

_ She thought this over and said, "How?''_

_ "Well, I could give you the money to buy the rest of the apartment, you know. I- I don't mind." he said._

_ Immediately, she said, "I couldn't let you do that!"_

_ He looked her in the eyes and said, "Yes. Yes, you could."_

Lanie's voice jolted her out of her memories. "How long are you staying up there?''

"What," she said, startled. "Oh, we are coming back Monday."

The two busily started laying out clothes and choosing which she should bring. They were just having a heated debate about whether or not dresses were better than T-shirts when the phone rang, loud and intrusive.

Beckett waved it off as nothing, saying, "We'll just let it go to voice mail."

Lanie exclaimed, "Are you kidding! You have to pick it up!" Looking at the caller ID Lanie said, "Girl, pick it up- It's Castle!"

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry for not writing much, but lately I can't seem to start writing!**


	5. Hello, Castle

**AN: God, I hate writers block! Anyway thank you so much for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated, you probably don't want to listen to my idle chatter so I'll give you the story now.**

She picked up with a sigh, putting the phone on speakerphone so Lanie could hear as well.

"What, Castle? " ,she snapped.

The answering voice was playful.

"Do you like to swim?"

Kate rolled her eyes at Lanie. "You called to ask me if I like to swim?" she said incredulously.

There was a pause on the other line. Just when the girls thought he wouldn't answer, he said, "Well, no, I was gonna ask you if... ah, shoot. What was I going to ask you?"

Rolling her eyes at Lanie once more, Kate replied, "My eyes are getting sore from rolling. I don't swim in the ocean, but otherwise, yes."

"You don't swim in the ocean? Why not?"

Sighing exasperatedly, she snapped, "Sharks, Castle, sharks."

She heard a choking sound on the other end of the line. It sounded as if he had drank water, and then decided it wasn't such a good idea. After much coughing and spluttering, he said rather loudly, "You're afraid of sharks?"

"Why'd you call, Castle?"

"Ummm, uh, you see, I, don't really know, but-"

Lanie interrupted, sounding annoyed. "Come on Castle! Spit it out!"

"Lanie? Hi Lanie! Why are you at Beckett's apartment?"

Lanie exclaimed, "How else could I get Kate to tell me everything?"

Kate started to interrupt. "Heyyy, I would've-"

"No you wouldn't. Castle, get to the point, would you?"

His voice sounded hurt. "I was going to ask if you wanted a bear claw machine. 'Cause I could get that or go out and buy one from that place you make fun of and love at the same time. Much like me, might I add?"

"No, you may not add." Kate Beckett sounded… annoyed. Castle winced. Not good.

Incredulously, Lanie interjected. "Castle, do they even make those?"

Silence. Then there was a sound like a great amount of air being sucked in. "Well, there's a donut machine that Alexis adapted to be a bear claw machine."

Kate and Lanie were flabbergasted. Kate recovered faster, enough to make a little quip. "As long as you didn't make it, then that would be fine."

Strangely enough, it was Lanie who came to Castle's rescue. "What's wrong with Castle fixing it?"

"Thank you for proving my point, Lanie! Thank you!"

"Relax, Castle. She hasn't seen you 'fix' the coffee machine."

A muffled shout was heard from the end of the line. "Looks like Alexis needs help with her homework, so I gotta go. Anything else?"

"Yeah, can I come over about 9-ish?"

"Sure, just call before you come over, okay?"

Kate agreed and Castle hung up, leaving the girls to wonder about his call. It was nearing 11, so Detective that she was, Kate had Lanie crash at her house, since 'obvoiusly' it was too late to be walking at night.

Kate finally got to sleep after much tossing and turning on the couch(Lanie having slept on the bed) – to dream of tomorrow, and Castle.

**AN: Hope I didn't disappoint you guys! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Laser Lights in My Eyes

**AN: So my Christmas gift to you guys is that I will update every two days, except for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. And when I'm too busy I'll make it up to you guys by making a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I... (dramatic pause)... still don't own Castle!**

* * *

Katie woke up after a surprisingly peaceful sleep. She saw Lanie in the kitchen looking into the pan on the stove.

"Lanie? What are you doing?"

Lanie jumped and looked around at her. "I know Castle will probably give you breakfast, but you should still eat, so I made pancakes."

Kate blushed at the memory that came, unbidden, into her head. Castle had gone for the paper and a dead body had fallen in. Later Ryan and Esposito had said "Pancakes are not 'just breakfast'. Pancakes are an edible way of saying 'Thank you so much for last night'."

She'd denied it, but it was hard because at the same time she halfheartedly wished it was true.

"Aww, thanks!" Kate replied.

But Lanie had seen her faraway look that so often came when Kate was recollecting memories, and had an acute guess at what it might be.

"Esposito's comment still getting' to ya?"

"I am… going to go get dressed. I'll be back in a minute."

After getting some not-too-professional, sort-of-casual clothes on, she shuffled down the hallway to the kitchen and Lanie's pancakes.

Thirty minutes later, she and Lanie headed out of the apartment and walked together for a while, just talking in friendly companionship, until they went their separate ways, Kate to Castle's apartment, and Lanie to hers.

Kate knocked on the door to Castle's loft. The size of the apartment never ceased to amaze her. After a few seconds a small red-headed girl opened the door wearing clothes that looked like they were from outer space, and a gun that had flashing blue lights on it.

Hold on a second. The small girl was Alexis on her knees and the 'space gear' was Castle's 'top-of-the-line laser tag' equipment. The teenager signaled with a finger for her to be quiet, so Kate came in and closed the door silently, and hid behind the couch, mouthing to Alexis that she would stop Castle so Alexis could shoot him. Alexis nodded and then the pair heard the sound of someone creeping stealthily across the paneled wood floor of the apartment. Alexis nodded to Kate and she jumped up to distract Castle as Alexis slid out and shot Castle while he was distracted.

"Aha," Alexis crowed,"Score one to me!"

Richard Castle looked up at Kate with his best set of puppy dog eyes. "Kaaaate," he whined," That was soooo not fair!"

Kate smiled. "Can I join in?"

After Kate adorned herself with the laser tag gear, complete with flashing glasses that the two Castles had made her wear, the round was halted by the need for water. When everyone made their way into the kitchen, Martha was there looking through her script and audition papers. Kate opened her mouth to greet her, but four hands tugged her arm, begging her to go the other direction. She turned around raising her eyebrow at them, and followed them a safe distance away from the kitchen before demanding furiously, "What was that about?"

Alexis and Richard glanced at each other and then Rick spoke up. "When Hurricane Martha is practicing for auditions, she gives out parts to you." His obvious horror was evident in every syllable he spoke.

She looked from one imploring pair of puppy dog eyes to the other, and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'll say hello on the way out, okay?"

The other two nodded and said, "On with the game!"

Alexis explained the rules to Kate before everyone hid. "We scatter and hide, then come out sometime afterward to try and shoot someone. You recharge yourself after you've been shot at the scoreboard. Okay, turn around and run to hide. Hide anywhere except for my bedroom, Dad's bedroom, or Grandma's bedroom. Here, the study the spare bedroom, the kitchen, laundry room, and anywhere else is fair game."

As she was about to leave she added, "The places you can't go into are closed and the bedroom's have signs."

Kate nodded quickly and turned around to hide. Looking around, she immediately saw the scoreboard. She knew Castle would probably come check the score, so she hid there behind a coffee table, waiting for someone to come out.

Sure enough, she heard a small scrape on the floor. She leapt up and fired a succession of shots- at Martha. Martha was surprised. "Kate?"

"Oh, uh, hi," she whispered, still aware that the others could hear her. Much like Alexis had done, she put a finger over her lips and pointed behind her, put not visibly. Spinning on her toe with the ease of a ballerina, she whirled firing a volley of shots at Castle, who'd been trying to sneak up behind her. Castle pouted.

"No fair!"

Kate looked at him, taken aback. "How so? You snuck up on me while I was talking to Martha."

His face changed to a grin, and as soon as she saw that grin, Kate knew she was in trouble. She dove behind the couch cushion, protecting herself from anything that could come from behind her- most likely a laser beam from Castle's daughter, Alexis.

Sure enough, the sound of the laser gun split the air. Rolling and clutching the pillow, Kate dashed along the floor, trying to get a shot at Alexis while avoiding both her and Castle's laser beams. Martha was swept up in the fun and took off her platform heels to join the laser fight, running to the closet for her equipment. When Martha came back, the two women teamed up and Kate went for Castle, Martha for Alexis. Beams of light were flying everywhere, and everyone was having a great time. Kate's phone rang loudly and insistently, but she was having too much fun to care, shouting, "I'm off work, it can't be too important."

Little did she know it, Lanie would _so0o_ get her back for that comment. The battle in the ongoing war of laser tag lasted for hours, until Alexis had flipped over the couch and 'accidentally' hit Kate with the laser beam she sent spinning across the room and Martha had defeated Alexis, leaving the final duel to Martha and Richard. Richard's cockiness was the end of him and Martha got him when he was caught up in one of his 'moments'.

Kate went over and high-fived her. "Yea," she shouted gleefully. Alexis grinned at her father. "Let's switch teams up a little. Child with adult," Alexis said, pointing to her Dad and Gram, "and teenager with adult."

Alexis gave Kate a high-five as well. As Castle pouted Kate said, "Both teams should get ready."

They played like this until well into the afternoon, until-

* * *

**AN: I had to put one cliff-hanger in here didn't I? Seriously, it's not like the apartment will blow up again- I'm not _that_ cruel! Please review- they help me write when I'm too tired. Any suggestions for what should happen in the Hampton's cause I got nothing!**


	7. Hey, Lanie, I'll sleepover

**AN: You didn't think I'd really make something happen, did you? I've miraculously taken over ABC and own the characters- NOT! -Disclaimer. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannuka, Happy New Year, Goodbye!

* * *

**

Until everyone was gasping for breath and smiling harder than ever. A call came on Kate's cell and she looked over at it before she sighed frustratedly. She showed them the screen with Caller ID. It read Lanie.

"Should I take this?" she asked them.

Alexis nodded. Castle just shrugged indifferently. Martha smiled and said, "If you do, you won't miss anything."

She nodded and picked out the phone, shrugging her hair out of her face, and gave her regular greeting on her way out of the room.

"Beckett."

Lanie's voice was excited and accusing at the same time. "Why didn't you answer my question when I called! How's the Hampton's?"

"We haven't gone yet."

Lanie was silent in surprise for a moment. "What have you been doing?"

Although Lanie couldn't see her, Kate still reddened. "Playing top-of-the-line laser tag with Martha, Alexis, and Rick. Why, does that bother you?"

"No, why should it? Top-of-the-line laser tag, huh? You on Castle's team?"

Kate smiled at her friend's question. "No, that's next round. I've been with Martha and Alexis, not Castle."

Lanie said, "Well, I checked the traffic, you should either get moving now, or spend the night at Castle's."

"Hmm, alright. Thank you, Lanie. I'll call you later, ok?"

She could hear the smile in Lanie's voice. "Have fun."

The call disconnected.

She went back into the kitchen where the others waited. Nosy as ever, Castle asked, "Soooo, what'd she want?"

Kate grinned at him. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

He whined the whole way into the living room before Kate spun around to face him. Sighing, she said, "Lanie said, amongst other things, that we either have to go now and be stuck in traffic all night, or stay here. I _hate_ traffic. It makes everything slow."

Richard Castle smiled. "We can stay the night here, then."

"Cool!" three female voices said at once. Castle looked around at Martha, Alexis, and Kate smiling at each other.

"What are you waiting for, Dad? You're on Beckett's team this time."

Castle smiled that 12-year-old-with-a-crush smile, and Kate wanted to see him grin like that every day, it was just so adora- wait- she, Kate Beckett, thought he, Richard Castle, was adorable. Oh no. Oh, yes! And she had a feeling someone at the precinct would make a lot of money if she came out with it. Not specifically that, her train of thought going into unknown places, but if she mentioned her love of- whoa, she loved Castle? Castle. Hmmm, yes she did. She loved Richard Castle. She found that it was probably one of the best things she found about herself in a long time.

"Ya ready?" Castle grinned at her. "Cause we have laser criminals to catch."

Kate grinned as well. "Let's get 'em!"

The afternoon faded into night, and night found the Castles, Rodgers, and Becketts sitting on the sofas watching a movie marathon with The Dark Knight, Harry Potter 1 and 2, and Phantom of the Opera, which led to a discussion.

"Nothing," Alexis proclaimed," Nothing, can beat Harry Potter- in the first movies anyway."

Castle gasped. "You can't say that! The Dark Knight is amazing, unbeatable, and totally awesome!"

Martha sniffed. "Richard Castle that is the stupidest thing ever! While the play Phantom of the Opera was better than the movie, the movie is still better that your picks!"

All turned to Kate expectantly, and she smiled and said, "Gotta go with Martha on this one. The storyline is great. Although, as a cop, that'd be one hell of a case."

Disgruntled sighs came from the two Castles as Martha and Kate high-fived. An hour later saw them all to their bedrooms, and another after that saw them asleep.

* * *

**AN: And that's it. I promise I won't take three weeks to update again! It's cause im not in school. Unknowingly, my friends give me ideas, I put them in here, and then I am one step closer to taking over the world! **


End file.
